Golf ball covers are formed from a variety of materials, including balata and ionomer resins. Balata is a natural or synthetic trans-polyisoprene rubber. Balata covered balls are favored by more highly skilled golfers because the softness of the cover allows the player to achieve spin rates sufficient to more precisely control ball direction and distance, particularly on shorter shots.
However, balata covered balls are easily damaged, and thus lack the durability required by the average golfer. Accordingly, alternative cover compositions have been developed in an attempt to provide balls with spin rates and a feel approaching those of balata covered balls, while also providing a golf ball with a higher durability and overall distance.
Ionomer resins have, to a large extent, replaced balata as a cover material. Chemically, ionomer resins are a copolymer of an olefin and an α, β-ethylenically-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 10 to 90 percent of the carboxylic acid groups neutralized by a metal ion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,272. Commercially available ionomer resins include, for example, copolymers of ethylene and methacrylic or acrylic acid, neutralized with metal salts. Examples of commercially available ionomer resins include, but are not limited to, SURLYN® from DuPont de Nemours and Company, and ESCOR® and IOTEK® from Exxon Corporation. These ionomer resins are distinguished by the type of metal ion, the amount of acid, and the degree of neutralization.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,454,280, 3,819,768, 4,323,247, 4,526,375, 4,884,814, and 4,911,451 all relate to the use of SURLYN®-type compositions in golf ball covers. However, while SURLYN® covered golf balls, as described in the preceding patent, possess virtually cut-proof covers, the spin and feel are inferior compared to balata covered balls.
Polyurethanes have also been recognized as useful materials for golf ball covers since about 1960. U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,324 is directed to a method of making a golf ball having a polyurethane cover. The curing agents disclosed are diamines, polyols, or air moisture. The resulting golf balls are durable, while at the same time maintaining the “feel” of a balata ball.
Since 1960, various companies have investigated the usefulness of polyurethane as a golf ball cover material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,061 teaches a golf ball made from a polyurethane prepolymer of polyether and a curing agent, such as a trifunctional polyol, a tetrafunctional polyol, or a diamine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,673 discloses the use of two categories of polyurethane available on the market, i.e., thermoset and thermoplastic polyurethanes, for forming golf ball covers and, in particular, thermoset polyurethane covered golf balls made from a composition of polyurethane prepolymer and a slow-reacting amine curing agent, and/or a difunctional glycol.
The first commercially successful polyurethane covered golf ball was the Titleist's Professional golf ball in 1993. The principal reason for the delay in bringing polurethane composition golf ball covers on the market was that it was a daunting engineering task to apply a covering of polyurethane compositon to a golf cire to form a golf ball cover having uniform thickness.
In particular, the difficulty resided in centering a golf ball core in an amount of polyurethane that was sufficiently cured to keep the core centered while at the same time being insufficiently cured so that the cover material could be molded around the core. Resolution of this problem thus enabled production of the aforesaid Professional polyurethane covered golf ball to commence in 1993.
Unlike SURLYN® covered golf balls, polyurethane golf ball covers can be formulated to possess the soft “feel” of balata covered golf balls. However, golf ball covers made from polyurethane have not, to date, fully matched SURLYN® golf balls with respect to resilience or the rebound of the golf ball cover, which is a function of the initial velocity of a golf ball after impact with a golf club.
Furthermore, because the polyurethanes used to make the covers of such golf balls contain an aromatic component, e.g., aromatic diisocyanate, polyol, or polyamine, they are susceptible to discoloration upon exposure to light, particularly ultraviolet (UV) light. To slow down the discoloration, light and UV stabilizers, e.g., Tinuvin 770, 765, and 328 are added to these aromatic polymeric materials. However, to further ensure that the covers formed from aromatic polyurethanes do not appear discolored, the covers are painted with white paint and then covered with a clear coat to maintain the white color of the golf ball. The application of a uniform white pigmented coat to the dimpled surface of the golf ball is a difficult process that adds time and costs to the manufacture of a golf ball. Thus, there remains a need for polyurethane materials that do not discolor and that are suitable for forming a golf ball.